The Consulting Detective
by Micbuscus
Summary: What if John was a Jane? This one-shot is based on that and shows what happens when Sherlock is looking for a flatmate. (a hint of lemon)


I was on my way to the store when I passed the police station and heard some yelling. I'm not usually one to be nosy but I was suddenly interested when I saw that the man yelling was very attractive. He was tall, slender and had dark brown curly hair. I usually wouldn't find these attributes pleasant but on him it made me change my mind. I don't know who wouldn't find him hot.

The man made his way out of the police station and headed the same way I was going. I was a few yards away from him and before I knew it I sped up in an attempt to catch up with him. Being successful, I decided I would ask him about what went on in the police station.

"Excuse me, sir." I tugged on his coat.

"What is it?!" He snapped, still heated from earlier.

"What happened in the police station? Why are you so angry?"

He turned toward me. "They're all idiots, especially Anderson. He's the worst of them."

"Who's Anderson?"

"He's no one. Now, if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be." He pulled his arm from my grasp and swiftly walked away. I followed him since he was still going in the direction I needed to go.

"Why are you following me?" The man asked without slowing or turning around.

"I need to go this way, too." I replied.

"Of course you do." He stated, annoyed. We continued walking in silence, me a few paces behind the man.

"I'm on a case." The man said without explanation.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I told you that I'm on a case. It would be nice if you could hear me the first time around." He talked so fast.

"I'm sorry." I was still confused about why he said that. "Is that why you were so mad earlier?"

"Obviously. Those idiots won't give me the case I want and now I'm stuck with a horribly boring one."

"Ah, I see." I didn't really see at all. "What is it that you do exactly?"

At this point, he stopped and turned, a smug smile plastered on his beautiful face. "I'm the world's only consulting detective."

I had never heard of this so I was about to ask him what it was but before I could say anything he said: "I help the police solve cases that are too hard for them, which means a lot of them."

"That doesn't sound too official. How do I know you're any good?"

He smirked. "Good question. I can see that you live alone and haven't been sleeping too well lately. Bad bed? No. You've probably been watching crap telly until all hours of the morning. You're unhappy with your flat and looking for a new place to stay. Perfect."

I stared at him incredulously. "Perfect? Why is that perfect? And how do you know all that stuff?" I asked.

"I don't know, I observe. You'd be surprised what you could find out if you just observed." He replied. I blinked, unsure of how to respond. "Come with me." He instructed and started to lead me away from where we had been standing.

"Where are we going?" He ignored my question.

After a few minutes of silent walking we reached a flat at 221 Baker Street. He guided me up the stairs to one of the rooms labelled B.

"You're looking for a new flat and I'm looking for a new flatmate." He glanced at me. "What do you think?"

"It's a little messy." I looked around and saw various science experiments all over the place.

"I'll clean it up of course." He said.

Just then, an older woman came through the door. "Sherlock." She called.

"Ah, Mrs. Hudson, meet my new flatmate." Sherlock said.

"I haven't agreed to that." I cut in.

"Sherlock, don't bother this young lady if she doesn't want the room." Mrs. Hudson turned to me. "I'm sorry, he does funny things like this all the time."

"Mrs. Hudson I think it's time for your tea." Sherlock said sternly and Mrs. Hudson shook her head but left anyway.

"Back to the tour." Sherlock continued to show me the flat. He took me up the stairs and into a room which already had a bed in it. "This will be your bedroom."

I checked out the room and decided that it would suit my needs. I mean, I was looking for a new place to live and Sherlock didn't seem like a bad guy. Plus, he was seriously fit.

"I've decided to take the room." I twisted to see Sherlock closing the door.

"Brilliant." He smiled devilishly and advanced toward me. I opened my mouth to question his actions when my lips were met with another pair. I soon kissed back because I was sincererly enjoying it and was disappointed when it ended. I hadn't noticed it at first but Sherlock put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

I was pushed backwards onto the bed and Sherlock pounced on top of me. He hungrily kissed my lips and slowly moved to my neck, forcing me to stifle a moan. The rest of the day was a blur and I woke up lying in bed with an arm wrapped around me. It belonged to Sherlock. Still wanting to be close to him, I nestled up to him and and felt his arm tighten. I smiled and closed my eyes. I was going to enjoy living in my new flat.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Hello all. I wrote this a while ago and published it on wattpad but failed to publish it on here until now. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot of mine. :) Please review and favorite!**


End file.
